


In the Beginning

by Artemis1000



Series: Lettered [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn Skywalker, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, New Jedi Order, Rebuilding the Jedi, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: A glimpse into the earliest days of rebuilding the Jedi Order.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/gifts).



> I felt sad that my main gift's epistolary format didn't permit for any face-to-face interaction, so here's a little treat to go with it. Mini prequel? Mini prequel.

Rey sighed in pleasure as she stepped into the cool stone halls of the Jedi temple, leaving the worst of Yavin 4’s humid heat behind.

She wiped a hand over her brow, bemoaning once again that she would never get used to the kind of heat prominent on the planet they had chosen for the new academy. It was so different from the dry heat she had known all her life on Jakku.

She moved on, walking deeper into the temple, and taking in the progress they’d made in restoring the Grand Pyramid. She ran her fingers over walls thousands of years old and still standing proud. They were still covered with a thin layer of dust. The pyramid had laid abandoned since the Rebel Alliance fled Yavin 4, two wars and more than 30 years ago.

Her steps were light, near noiseless, till she reached the Grand Audience Chamber where the rebels of old once gave speeches and held their ceremonies. There, lingering by the entrance to the huge hall, she cleared her throat loudly.

Finn looked gorgeous in Jedi robes, wielding a blue lightsaber with firm, steady grip as he moved through the simple movements of Shii-Cho. He finished the demonstration as if he hadn’t heard Rey, and turned to the group of teenage initiates gathered around him.

“Now remember, the Ideal Form used in training has you executing all moves at perfect horizontal or vertical angles. I want you to practice this, and have full control over your movements, before you move on to Live Combat Form.”

At last, he looked towards Rey and flashed her a bright grin before he turned back to his students with a conspiratorial glint in his eyes. “If you train hard, I’ll convince Rey to help me show you some advanced dueling techniques.”

Rey’s hand slipped to her lightsaber as she approached them. She grinned back. “Are you sure you want them to see me beat you?”

“Do you hear that? I believe that was a challenge.”

They were both grinning widely as they met halfway, accompanied by the snickers of the students, and turned back the way she had come without another word spoken between them.

They left the great hall behind, it was only then that Rey finally spoke up. “You’re good with the children.”

Finn’s hand found hers, they entwined their fingers. “I like it. It’s nice that I can be the kind of teacher I never had.”

Rey squeezed his hand. “You are.”

“And how’s it going on the training field?”

Rey’s smile withered, making way for a grimace. “I hate droids.”

He chuckled. “No, you don’t.”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and shook her head. “No, I don’t. But right now I hate every single droid on our training course, and myself for thinking building one would be a good idea. It feels like I’ll never be done with it.”

Finn’s face fell in sympathy. “I’m sorry. Are these old B-1s still giving you trouble?”

“Forever. If I can get one to stay online for five minutes, two others short circuit on me.”

“You’ll get there. Nobody works salvage like you do.”

She gave his hand another squeeze. “Thank you for not telling me I should give up on these old Clone Wars rejects. I know everybody thinks it’s a waste of time.”

Finn shook his head. “I wouldn’t. I know it’s important to you to build the obstacle course from things you’ve salvaged yourself.”

“It is. I’m a scavenger.” She looked at her Jedi robes. “I was a scavenger before I was a Jedi. I want to prove that what I learned on Jakku is still useful.”

Finn gave her a long look, she could see he was tempted to reassure her, but in the end, he chose to stay silent. She was grateful for it. She knew her skills were useful, he knew that she knew so, but they were both still trying to find their proper place in this Jedi Order they were rebuilding from scratch. It came with insecurities for both of them.

She needed to prove to herself that she could still do what she had learned on Jakku, and he needed to prove to himself that he would be a better teacher by going against everything the First Order had taught him about teaching.

They stopped in a wordless understanding, Rey’s arms wrapping around Finn’s waist, his draped over her shoulders. “Dad will be back tonight.”

“Mhmm,” Rey hummed. “Bringing more students, I’m sure.” Mischief sparked in her eyes. “And once he’s back the kids can go to him if they need something late at night…”

Their students were far older than the recruits of the Jedi of old, teenagers and adults, but somehow, they still ended up with at least one interruption every night.

“It’ll be just you and me…” She leaned closer, lifting herself up to her tiptoes to cross their small height difference. They melted into a kiss, first sweet then hungry, and it was all Rey could do not to pin Finn against the wall. She knew what that would lead to. He had a class to get back to, she had droids to fix. But oh, was it tempting…

“Tell me,” she whispered against his lips, “what happens if the teacher skips school?”

There was a scuffle behind them, followed by a pained yowl, and a boyish voice declaring in a not-so-quiet whisper, “Told you they’re making out!”

Finn regretfully pulled out of their kiss; he shot Rey a rueful grin. “That happens.”

“You have to get back.” She nodded firmly to herself. “I’ll join you.”

“And I’ll help you with your droids, later.”

Their eyes met again, gaze held for another long moment that was all theirs.

Tonight would be theirs. Now they had a Jedi Order to rebuild.


End file.
